Bloated Ruins
thumb|Angel Cartel LogoVorkommen: Wicked Creek, vor allem 760-9C Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Name: Verstreute Ruinen Dieser "Kampf Relic Site" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den dritten Abschnitt durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Beim Beschleunigungstor zum ersten Abschnitt (Terrace) warten: * 3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Gist Cherubim/Throne) Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. Sie müssen abgeschossen werden, bevor man das Tor benutzen will Erster Abschnitt - Terrace Popup bim Warp-in: ''Database Information - DED Deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess.'' Zwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch drei Gruppen von Gegnern bewacht; das linke ist das Gate to Portal (ca 30 km entfernt), das rechte ist das Gate to Hall (ca 60 km enfernt). Mittig sind Felsen, Gase und Strukturen zu finden. Erste Welle *1 Angel Stasis Tower - web *1 Named Battleship - Angel Head Looter (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger *7 Battleships (Gist Seraphim/Nephilim/Saint) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter) Zweite Welle Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *11 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Saint/Throne) - tw. Target Painter *7 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire/Primus/Tribuni) *2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Raider) Strukuren: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Portal Popup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate.'' Erste Welle Meldung: As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Centus Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape! *2 Sansha Stasis Tower - web *1 Named Battleship - Gist Relay Commander (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger bei Beschuss *4 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) Zweite Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *1 Named Battleship - Gist Relay Commander (Gist Seraphim) - Trigger bei Beschuss *8 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue) - web/scramble Dritte Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *10 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Malakim/Nephilim/Saint/Throne) *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Hall. Strukuren: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt - Hall Popup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials.'' Dronen!! Sie bewachen eine alte Station, die bereits von einigen Dronenstrukturen überwuchtert ist. Erste Welle *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *10 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *8 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in response to the attack on the sentry guns! *4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege/Striker Alvatis) *4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Floating Debris, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann. Es kann sein, dass beim Knacken der Behälter eine Smartbomb ausgelöst wird, die für Fregatten den Tod bedeuten kann. Someone has triggered an ancient land mine! All ships inside the blast radius take damage. Mögliche Beute Floating Debris: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) *Carbon Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Sanctum Strukuren: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt - Sanctum Popup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, semms to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate.'' Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother - Trigger *6 Tower Drone Sentries *15 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *13 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle - sobald Hive Mother Armor Schaden bekommt Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *10 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Dritte Welle - sobald Hive Mother Rumpf Schaden bekommt Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator Alvum) Vierte Welle - sobald Hive Mother noch ca 50% Rumpf hat Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Destroyer (Dismanter/Marauder Alvior) Fünfte Welle - sobald Hive Mother noch ca 25% Rumpf hat Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *3 Battleships (Alvus Ruler) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Siege Alvatis) Die Hive Mother verfügt im Gegensatz zu vielen Endgegner in anderen Sites nicht über einen extra guten Armor Reparierer, es reicht also ein Schiff, um sie kaputt zu schiessen. Ist dies endlich geschafft, erscheint im Local folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem ein 20th Overseer's Personal Effects (ca 60 Mio ISK wert) und - mit etwas Glück - ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat zu finden ist. Dazu ein paar wenige Alloys. In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 2 Ancient ruins, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann. Bei Annäherung an eine der Ancient ruins explodiert jedoch eine Smarbomb, die für Fregatten den Tod bedeuten kann. Meldung: Someone has gone too close to one of the ruins and triggered an ancient hidden explosive. Energy and material spurts in all directions, and all ships caught in the blast radius take damage! Mögliche Beute Ancient ruins: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) Es gibt ein Tor zurück zum Abschnitt Portal Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site